


Idiots of the Second Kind

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, Language, Some angst, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 11:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17000766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Being the wife of Gabriel (or Loki) isn’t easy…especially when people are always trying to use you to get to him…like tonight. But luckily, Gabriel always tries to make it a hilarious experience for you.





	Idiots of the Second Kind

To you, there were three types of people in the world.  The first, were the people who were interested in Gabriel, the archangel.  Those people would do anything to get him under their wing (literally and figuratively) and make him do their bidding.  The second, were the people who were interested in Loki, the trickster.  Those people wanted his blessings and powers, so they would try to earn his good graces.  The third, were your favorite people.  People who just didn’t give a damn. Like the Winchesters.  They no longer gave a crap about Gabriel and what he did in his free time, and you loved that about them. 

 

You were startled awake as you heard the breaking of glass from your window downstairs.  You groaned as you sat up and clicked on your light.  “Which idiots am I dealing with today?”  You mumbled as you stood up and walked over to your dresser, slipping on some sweatpants and a T-shirt.  You reached out for your phone as the door was thrown open, but you didn’t even jump.

 

“Freeze!”  A man screamed as he held up a gun to you. 

 

You rolled your eyes as you sighed and held up your hands.  “A gun?  Really?”  You said as two more people stepped in, all moving to circle around you.  “Amateurs.”  You grumbled as you saw one of them pull out some rope from their pocket. 

 

Now…most people would be terrified, if three masked men broke into their house and tried to abduct them.  For you, it was just another Monday night.  These people were either the idiots of the first kind, or idiots of the second kind.  You weren’t sure which, but you really didn’t have to worry about harm.  Gabriel would keep you safe, you knew that.  In fact…

 

“Baby, there are people here trying to kidnap me again.”  You sighed, almost as if you bored as one of the men pulled your arms back and tied them behind your back. 

 

“Don’t speak!”  One of them yelled. 

 

“Don’t worry.  She can’t summon Loki without the proper ritual.”  The other answered confidently.  Oh…how wrong he was.  You chuckled as you felt one of them give you a little push forward.

 

“Idiots of the second kind, good to know.”  You said out loud as you walked from your bedroom and down the hall to the stairs.  When you reached the stairs, you stopped and looked over your shoulder.  “Wait, how did you even know about Loki and me?” 

 

The men seemed to falter at your question.  They looked at each other until one shrugged, not really seeing the harm in your question. 

 

“We prayed to the great gods and goddess, and they told us where you were.”

 

You started down the stairs as you shook your head.  You didn’t need them to tell you which one gave you up, you already knew.  Damn Kali, she could be spiteful sometimes.  She never did like you. 

 

You made it to the bottom of the stairs as you glanced over your shoulders.  “Are we going out the back or the front?”  You asked them as you sighed.  If you had known you were being kidnapped today…again, you would have gotten some more sleep. 

 

“You should be more frightened.  We plan to sacrifice you to the God Loki for strength and power.”  One man said as he gave you a hard shove, actually making you fall to your knees. 

 

You let out a scoff as you it the floor, but then looked up and saw the broken window they had used to get in.  It was slowly piecing itself back together.  You couldn’t help the smile that graced you face as you looked up to your captures.  “And you think killing his wife will put you in his good graces?”

 

“WIFE?!  You said she was his concubine!”  One man said, shoving the others. 

 

You just shook your head.  Oh dear lord, they couldn’t be this stupid.  And how were they not noticing the window fixing itself.  You shifted on the ground, sitting in a more comfortable position.  “You seriously think that is any better?” 

 

The men seemed honestly surprised at your words.  “Shut up!”  One screamed as he reached out and pulled you to your feet.  “Go grab the supplies, we will do the ritual here.”  He shouted to another, sending him into a frenzy as he took out the back door.  The other pushed you to the floor in the corner as he walked to the center of the room.

 

“Babe…we have a sacrifice situation…”  You said under your breath.  Honestly, you weren’t scared.  If that window piecing itself back together meant anything, you knew that Gabriel was watching…which meant he wanted to have a bit of fun first.  “You could at least untie me first…” You muttered under your breath as the men reassembled and poured spell ingredients out all over your coffee table. 

 

You felt the ropes go slack as you pulled your arms back around and made yourself comfortable on your spot on the floor.  How would your loving trickster deal with them today? 

 

You watched as the men assembled the ingredients.  You felt a force push you back against the wall as you saw a really big snake slither by.  You had to stifle your snort of laughter as you realized Gabriel just made a piece of lore come to life.  It slithered past you and around the couch before moving around their feet. 

 

It was so silent, if you hadn’t felt the force against you, you wouldn’t have even noticed it move by.  It completely encircled them and then constricted, sending two of the three to the floor.  You started to laugh as you saw one completely panic at the giant ass snake in your house.  “SHOOT IT!!”  He screamed as he scrambled up onto the couch…as if that would save him. 

 

The man still on his feet grabbed his gun and aimed for the snake, but not before it coiled back and launched itself at him, biting down onto his shoulder, making him cry out in pain.  “Get him, Jormungand!”  You laughed as you saw the man try to beat the snake off of his shoulder.  You always loved the myths of Loki, his snake offspring being one of them.

 

“Stop moving!”  One guy spoke as he lifted his gun and fired off two shots.  But instead of the snake falling dead, it just dissipated into dust as the one it had bit fell to the floor, two fresh gunshot wounds in his shoulder. 

 

“You fucking shot me!”  The man screamed back.

 

“I was shooting the damn snake!” 

 

You giggled as you saw the man on the couch looking around quickly.  “Is it gone?” 

 

You smiled as you worked up the courage to get yourself involved.  “Oh, it’s gone.  But Fenir isn’t.  Sweetheart, won’t you come help momma?”  You gave them a trademark trickster smirk, one you learned from Gabriel as a large wolf appeared in front of you.  It snarled and growled, smoke billowing from its mouth.  It howled before taking off at a run, tackling the man from the couch. 

 

Needless to say, this started a whole new round of hilarity.  The apex was when the men ran from the house, only to be chased down the road by a six legged horse.  You laughed as you walked out onto your porch and watched them take off.  “Better luck next time boys!”  You shouted after them before turning to go back inside. 

 

When you shut the door, you felt Gabriel’s arms wrap around you.  “You good?” 

 

"Yeah. That was kind of funny but you could do better.”  You said to him with a smirk, twisting around in his arms to pull him in for a deep kiss.  When you pulled away, you saw his golden wings flex and then wrap around you protectively.  That was one of the perks of being married, or bonded, as Gabriel called it.  You could see him, the real him. 

 

“Yea, but I know how much you love the lore and all.  Besides, they were here for Loki.  Wanted to make sure they remembered who they were dealing with.”  He pulled you in for another kiss before lifting you up in his arms bridal style and flying you to your bedroom. 

 

You smiled as he laid you down on the bed and hovered over you.  “I wish they would stop trying to take you.”  He spoke with such sorrow in his voice. 

 

“It’s okay, Gabe.  I know you will always come to my rescue.” 

 

His face lit up in a big smile as he plopped down on the bed and pulled you close to him.  “I will always come to your rescue.  My beautiful wife…”  He gave you another kiss before he snapped his fingers, shutting off the lights.  He pulled you close and you snuggled into him, happy to be back in the arms of your husband. 


End file.
